The Cure For Madness
by Mocha-Berrytan
Summary: Stein/Spirit - Spirit offers Stein help to escape from the madness, but being cured is not as easy as it should be. Shounen-Ai.


**SOUL EATER:**

The Cure For Madness

Stein x Spirit

Tired. All that he could think about was the fact that he was tired. Both physically and mentally, tired of everything around him. Tired of fighting, tired of living, tired of trying to protect those too stubborn to accept they needed protecting. It was brief moments of complete pessimism which drove him so close to insanity - so close to the madness. The madness which was like a friendly hug in the cold, a blinding light in the darkness. He took a deep breath in and then out, opening his eyes to scan the empty classroom which he found himself in.

"Stein."

A voice called from the doorway and so he turned in his chair to see who it was. "Spirit." The Doctor called back, a feint smile on his twisted lips as he looked over the red-headed Death scythe. "It's Christmas, you know." The sheer mention of the festive holiday caught Stein unaware and he tapped his forehead for a moment after before cranking the screw within his head.

"Christmas?" Crank. Crank. "…Christmas." Click. Yes, Christmas. A time of Christian celebration, often linked to the Pagan Winter Solstice, a time of year where even the broodiest of kin climb out their holes to smile and give distant relatives presents. "Why aren't you with Maka?" Stein shifted his hand from the screw in his head to his grey hair, running it through swiftly before resting it on the back of his chair. His mind wasn't in the right place.

"I was wondering where you were, everyone's wondering where you are, Stein." Stein listened and watched as Spirit spoke with a smile, his hands casually in his pockets as per usual and his back arched into a slight slouch. He was such a perfect specimen, and yet the most perfect thing about that was the fact that Spirit himself had not realised it.

"I am not you relative, Spirit, I do not need to be with your family."

"Not by blood." The death scythe quickly cut in, stepping forward and further into the classroom so that he no longer had the need to raise his voice. "But nor are Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty or Death the Kid and yet they still all wonder where you are." He seemed quite adamant, Stein had to give him extra points for that, but the Doctor really couldn't see the point of going to something which would involve so much happiness. It could help him to see how truly twisted his everyday life was. Stein tilted his head to the floor, steel grey eyes observing it quite contently before a blade blocked his vision.

"I didn't say that in hopes of the silent treatment." The blade touched his chin, cold, and forced him to look up and into his weapons eyes. "They want you there." Stein didn't reply, and so the blade had more pressure added. "**I**__want you there, don't you see?" His mouth was tugged into a somewhat manic smile, the teacher couldn't really retain how pleased he was to hear that. He took a breath and adjusted his glasses before grabbing the blade - it soon morphed back into a hand.

"_Lying_ will not get you anywhere."

Stein stood abruptly and pulled Spirit towards him so that their lips were dangerously close, madness now reflecting within his previously cold eyes. "Especially not with me." His voice was a hiss and before Spirit could do anything he was pushed away, leaving Stein to dust off his lab coat and begin his skulk towards to the door.

"Wait!" Spirit shouted from the floor before quickly scrambling onto his feet and rushing towards Stein, his arm flung outwards in preparation for attack. Stein stopped, turned and without a moments hesitation his palm was thrust forward and an immense wavelength was thrown towards Spirit. The red head froze, all blades melting from his body as his hands clutched at his chest -breathless- he looked up at Stein in disbelief. "I didn't think the madness was so strong in you, I thought you were stronger." The words were coughed weakly as he attempted to regain from the last shot of wavelength.

"Why is it that you can only conjure the essence of brilliance in seemingly 'dire' times, Spirit? You're an idiot." Stein lifted his hand and clutched the red-heads forehead tightly, squeezing his skull within his grasp. He didn't want to be near happiness, he didn't want to be near laughter. Not now. Not now of all times. He was stronger than this, Stein knew he was stronger than this, but giving into the madness was so relieving in situations like this.

The Weapon laughed and several sharp scythes rose from his back to encircle the crazed Doctors head, mimicking his action. "Stein, stop this craziness. You love your students, you admire their strength. What makes you so keen to avoid them on Christmas?" Stein looked a little surprised, though chuckled when Spirit forgot to mention himself. He did, after all, have quite strong feelings for his beloved test subject. "I am ill." His whisper was feint as he managed to control the madness. "You know I am too ill to be around them, Black Star, Soul…I am too ill to be near them."

"They can help you out of this." The reply was fast, and Stein released his grip as he allowed himself to fully understand the seriousness which was glistening in Spirits' eyes. "They can help you out of this." He repeated himself, though this time it was a whisper and the blades were disillusioned from around Steins head. The teacher found himself silent once more as he felt Spirit move closer and rest his head on his tattered jumper, his pale hands clutching at the patch-work lab coat.

"I can help you out of this."

Stein chose not to reply, simply absorbing the warmth which was being emitted from the Death Scythes body; he had never really thought about help coming in such a form. The professor had always imagined himself fighting the madness alone, either that or he always knew that offering his body up to Medusa was a safe option. He would be mad, but his madness would be put to use. The few short moments in which they two were close felt like an eternity of peace and slowly they looked at each other, Stein sighed but shoot his head - it was a nice idea. "You will become mad like me. I am too ill, Spirit." But then his words were quelled as the red-head reached up for a short and innocent kiss.

"I understand. At least I tried." Spirit spoke which sadness in his voice, pushing past the dazed fighter to exit the room - defeated. Stein simply lifted his hand so that he could press his fingertips against his tingling lips.

Christmas. It was a nice idea.


End file.
